my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vracsyri
Vracsyri Appearance Both sides and genders are pure black ravens, their beaks and claws are a slightly lighter color. Both genders are treated fairly, but males are slightly smaller then males. Eye color is usually most common in shades of indigo and purple. Blues are uncommon while green is rare. Only a handful have been recoded with green eyes but teal eyes only happened twice. They also have a lifespan of 400 years which is impressive. Intellect As a very surprising for an surpassing intelligent race they really don't wish to study other worlds, yet. Why they have too MANY problems to sort out before they can go willy-nilly in space. Reproduction & Marriage Marriage is not arranged it's free will just as humans but both must agree. Marriage can be divorcity. They can divorce if they feel like it, unlike other races, they don't have laws having divorcing others. Homosexuality and bisexuality isn't frowned upon like most avian races. Females usually suggest it but reproduction has to be agreed by both parties. This race as a whole tends to be shy talking about it to others. Especially with other races if they ever come there. As usual with avian races, both genders can give birth, they lay around 1-2 for both genders. Males are very reserved, timid, apprehensive and shy about giving birth, while females are so excited and can't wait, since females usually love to have children but males do too, but males are just very scared of them dying or their eggs dying. The eggs are a dark grey color and sometimes with a lighter grey swirls around the egg. When hatched the child(ren) will walk and talk within a year, but can't fly until at least six years of age. Music Most of their music deals with emotions such as the song Oceans/Guidance & Trust is is probably the closest song to represent that. But the beginning instrumental is what most of their songs sound like. ( aprox 0:00-0:34 in the video. ) Also most of ther songs can sound like Balled of Ice and Snow and Glory of Cyrilodill Clothing Clothes are very important to their society, Each side has a certain things about eat makes them different, they can't switch sides so they can't steal clothes.Both genders wear bras and some sort of skirt, loincloth, etc. West Side: They're identified with silver clothing, with sapphire and aquamarine gemstones pierced into the clothing. East Side: They're identified with bronze or gold clothing with rubies and kydite gemstones pierced into the clothing. East Side That east is not normally aggressive unless you give them a reason to be, not paying a price. They're like real ravens, they steal! But unlike ravens they would go for any object not just shiny ones. They're very complex about how to plan a theft. It usually cakes by stealing and selling over and over again. Sometimes items may be sold 100 plus times. They disguise themselves as the west to get their money or ones alone then they'll talk them into it and have fights about it. However they'll even sell personal stuff like unpublished books, old letters, passed down antiques, etc, which the west knows that reading or handling personal things without given permission is very rude. They really don't care how they sell it, even if it's something dangerous or not interesting then they'll usually just talk about how the profit of money is like. It's a bad day for business, our profits have dropped today and let's just hope the next try is better, are most of their tag lines if something went wrong. They will even be cons by selling false products like saying a antidote to a poison is in a bottle but is really just flavored water or juice. Making dangerous things is for trickster ones, such as fire they'll put a fire in a can and sell it as beans or something, but when the customer opens it…whoosh fire blows everywhere. They steal because the "west" has more valuable items such as gemstones, but they steal anything they can get their hands on, it's all because of envy. West Side: The West side is not egotistical and don't tease the east by better items in any way. They're very nice, copacetic and very friendly, but they can be aggressive if you make them. They are very peaceful society and aren't greedy. They're what you'd not ex spect from our ravens. They also are very stronger to defend themselves since they know to check a room and their possessions when a eastern came in. Their cites are very tall freestanding tower-like structures, standing from 1.8 miles to 3.2 miles. They're all connected to each other by bridges. The east envy this because they're not rich enough to get those structures unless it was stolen which is still isn't enough. The west is very polite and wish to give the east more stuff but the east doesn't know that and instead they steal the items. Te west is constantly robbed by the east. Both sides divided the world in half by a holographic line which is visible to anyone near it warning tat they might past into the other side. The east has more land though 6 continents while the west has only three.